When two different worlds collide
by The voice silence
Summary: Esta es la historia donde los guardianes tenían que vencer al mal de nuevo, pero no podrán solos, con la ayuda de una chica lo lograrán pero aquí es cuando dos mundos diferentes chocan
1. El inicio de todo

Mi nombre es Daniela pero ahora me puedes conocer por otro nombre, soy una chica de 14 años, con el pelo castaño, ojos cafés con un toquesito de rojizo. Estaba en un bosque cefca de un río que estaba entre dos acantilados, estaba lloviendo, estaba sola, no se que me pasaría pero estaba en el suelo, me levanté, mire alrededor, no había nadie, donde estaban mis amigos, mi familia… mi familia, mi pasado ahora me atormentaba con lo sucedido, y con… con mi vida.

Seguí viendo a todas partes y lo que vi, brillaba me acerque era un collar, parecia que tenía una foto, lo habrí y estaba yo y un chico de pelo negro y piel algo puse el collar di un paso y el suelo antes con tierra mojada se lleno de flores y cespéd, había un arbol que parecía muerto lo toque y de la nada salieron hojas y flores, empeze a tocar todo lo que estaba a mi alcanze se llenaba de vida, luego de la nada antes de tocar otro árbol, mi mano creo fuego de la nada, la lluvia se detuvo, asombrada di un gran pisoton y un pedazo de tierra se levanto, luego con las gotas de lluvia en el suelo las levante e hice un delfín de agua, invoque al are y con el pude volar, me llamo la madre naturaleza, la luna me lo dijo, pero no me dijo nada más.

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

En el polo norte, santa intentaba hacer otro de sus fabulosos juguetes, pero cuando ya casi lo terminaba.

Yeti: asjhfsdjjgj

Se le rompio, enojado le dice.

Norte: phil, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que toques?, es la tercera vez esta semana

Phil: hadjsdhusnkldfuiogd

Norte: que dices.

El y el yeti se dirijeron a la sala del mundo y notaron algo inusual, las luces se apagaban y cuando todas las luces se extinguieron, se intercambiaron por unas rojas que llenaron el mundo, exepto las partes donde estaban las amarillas, luego de un rato volvio a la normalidad. Norte miro a todos lados esperando encontrar algo o alguien.

Norte: ¿dónde se metió? Hey phil, sabes donde esta Jack.

Phil: hjksdhjfhjs

Norte: desde que se mudo aquí tengo que estar siempre detrás de el.

El joven guardian se encontraba en una parte del mundo, y como eran tiempos de calor, ahí iba a hacer un poco más de frescura.

Norte: bueno tal vez venga cuando vea la señal, creo que los niños estan en peligro de nuevo.

De nuevo, como la vez pasada, todos los guardianes al ver la alarma fueron al polo. El hada de los dientes junto con unas de sus hadas vieron la señal, al parecer el hada se le vaía muy feliz ya que iba a ver al chico que tanto esperaba ver. Conejo, salio de su madriguera e hizo un agujero dando un pequeño golpe con el pie al suel y paso por ahí y llego al polo. Sandman mientras les daba sueños a los niños del mundo con solo ver la alarma, dejo su labor y controlo la arena para convertirla en una limo, cuando se subio a ella la limo avanzo. Todos ya se habían ido, menos el joven guardian, estaba observando a unos pequeños jugar con globos de agua, le parecía curioso como se divertian los niños en verano, pero no dejaba de ver la alarma y desanimado fue al norte.

**EN UNA PARTE DEL MUNDO**

Estaban un grupo de niños como entre 8 y 10 años, divirtiendose con globos de agua disfrutando sus vacaciones de verano, mientras en una estatua cercana estaba parada Daniela (tenía una camisa de manga mediana, sus mangas eran de color negro y el resto era blanco, tenía unos jeans negros y unos tenis con blanco y negro)disfrutando ver a los niños tan felices.

Daniela: ¿qué pasa si…?

De pronto con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo que empezara a llover, los niños ante esto, se detuvieron se miraron unos a otros, y despues empezaron a reir y a saltar en los charcos de agus. Daniela divertida lanzo un poco de luz al cielo creando un arcoiris.

Niños: wow :O

Daniela: jeje, creo que ya fue suficiente.

Juntando sus manos apuntando hacia arriba luego separandolas hizo que dejara de llover.

¿?: Clara, ven cariño es hora de irnos

Clara: ya voy, hasta mañana

Dijo mientras se despedía de sus compañeros de juego.

Daniela: será una pena que pierda su bella infancia.

Dijo después de seguirla a ella y a su madre a su casa.


	2. ¿Nuevo guardian?

**HOLAAAAA (suspiro) yo… soy tu padre, neehhh mentira pero aquí esta el segundo episodio, aquí ya se mostraran los guardianes un poqueto más… bueno CORRE PELICULA**

**En el polo norte**

Todos los guardianes estaban reunidos en la sala del mundo esperando al descuidado de…

Norte: ¡JACK! ¿Dónde estabas?, te estabamos esperando desde hace una eternidad.

Jack: ya no te enojes, agradece que vine.

Conejo: eres el que vive aquí y eres el ultimo en llegar.

Jack: tranquilo conejo, además apenas tarde solo unos minutos.

Norte: saben que, olvidenlo, bueno como les iba diciendo, que las luces cambiaron de amarillo a rojo, pero no del rojo que pasa cuando lo ponemos en modo separado, si no rojo…sangre.

Conejo: ¿sangre?

Hada: bueno, pues puede ser… pero, ¿creen que pitch este incluido en todo esto?

Norte: no lo se, pero si es así entonces debemos estar atentos a todo, porque casi…

Jack: nos vence la última vez.

Hada: oigan chicos *interrumpiendo* tienen que ver esto

Entonces todos miraron a una pequeña ventana arriba donde se asomaba _el hombre de la luna_, todos notaron que su rayo de luz se enfoco a un simbolo que se encontraba en el suelo, dejando salir un cristal enorme que brillaba.

Jack: oigan… ¿Qué, es esto?

Norte: esta eligiendo a un nuevo guardian.

Se empezaba a notar una silueta.

Hada: que sea una chica, que sea una chica

Conejo: que me agrade, que me agrade.

Jack: cupido no, cupido no

Se mostro la imagen de una chica con una trenza de espiga, una camisa con las mangas negras madianas y el torzo blanco, unos jeans negros y unos tenis blanco con negro.

Norte: …la madre naturaleza

Hada y conejo: SI

Conejo: por fin alguien que me agrada

Hada: por fin otra chica

Meme hacia dos puntos en su cabeza y una D ( :D )

Jack: algo me dice que no nos llevaremos.

Norte: vamos jack, ella a pesar de ser mucho menor que nosotros es buena onda.

Jack: *sorprendido* acabas de decir _buena onda_

Norte: si, asi es, y para que la conozcas mejor tu iras por ella.

Jack: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Norte: si, tu eres el nuevo, te toca

Jack: esta bien…¿Qué edad tiene?

Norte: 15

Jack:¡15!

Norte: va a cumplir 16 este invierno.

Jack: *enojado* yo espere 300 años y ella cuanto espero.

Norte: un año y medio, ahora deja de renegar y ve por ella.

Le dio dos bolas de nieve.

Jack: ¿Dónde esta?

Norte: solo di su nombre

Jack:* susurrando* madre naturaleza

Tiro la esfera de nieve y dejo la sala. Llego a un lugar donde hacia bastante calor, aunque era normal ya que era verano y el era jack en el centro de una ciudad.

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO**

Estaba clara junto con su hermano adolescente sentados junto a una fogata, el tenía el pelo negro lacio, la piel palida y usaba ropa negra, sip era un emo.

Clara: ¿por qué te tapas el ojo?

Hermano: ¿ por que todavía crees en santa?

Clara:okay benny, te dejo en paz

Ben: ya te dije que no me digas benny, soy ben

Clara: claro BENNY

Daniela: hermanos

Clara estaba asercando su mano al fuego cuando su madre le dice.

Madre: no, hija, no hagas enojar a la mdre naturaleza, ella se ofende cuando quieren tocar su fuego y por eso nadie lo hace.

Daniela: wow que madre tan mewntirosa tienes.

Clara: ohh, esta bien

Ben: Mama deja de decirle tales mentiras a mi hermana.

Clara: callate, pero mamá ella ¿en realidad existe?

Daniela: of course, je soy bien gringa

Ben : no seas tonta clarita, no es verdad nada de eso.

Clara: esta bien *dijo sin aserle caso.

Daniela: veamos si, *se paro del lugar donde estaba hacia donde estaba clara le estiro la mano para tocarla pero la traspaso* siii, lo tipico* susupiro y se fue de ahí*


	3. ¿sabes lo que quieres?

**Hola bienvenidos a este tercer capitulo de este fanfic espero que les vaya a gustar**

Me pare en un poste de electricidad y empeze a caminar por los cables cuando de repente se apagaron las luces de la ciudad, mire hacia arriba y mire todo el cielo nocturno, era hermoso, cuando miraba las estrellas me sentía en mi hogar, luego vi la luna.

Alex: que tal, oye se que desde hace más de una año te pidoesto pero… ¿me podrias contestar al menos una vez? ¿Por que me trajiste aquí? ¿Que debo hacer? O lo minimo ¿Cómo logro que alguien me vea?...

Espere una respuesta pero nunca llego, luego de decir eso volvieron las luces. Me puse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalon y empeze a caminar, estaba tan distraida que no me di cuenta que los cables los había congelado **(cuando estoy triste deprimida o procupada congela al tacto)** pero ya me había acostumbrado.

**JACK POV.**

Jack: muuuuy bien… ¿Dónde estara esa chica?, por que norte me envio a mi, además por que ella, yo tuve que esperar 300 años por una respuesta y ella en menos de 2 años, esto es injusticia…* se detiene* espera, creo que ya la vi **(a quien le dice espera si esta solo)** soy yo o acaba de congelar esos cables, crei que era la madre naturaleza.

De repente se apagan las luces, estaba escuchando, estaba hablando con el hombre de la luna, creo que paso lo mismo que yo, luego de un rato vuelven las luces y…le vi el rostro, era… muy linda…¿Qué dije? En fin.

Jack: será mejor que le llame la atención…*mira su mano y sonrie maliciosamente*

**FIN JACK POV.**

**DANIELA POV.**

Daniela: Creo que necesitaba calmarme, bueno tal vez deberi…*la golpea una bola de nieve*pero que demo…*se limpia*haber…QUIEN FUE*dice gritando*

Jack: *desde abajo* me declaro culpable

Daniela:*baja* ¿Qué quieres frost?

Jack: hola, tambien me da mucho gusto verte.

Daniela: ojala pudiera decir lo mismo ¿Qué quieres?

Jack: norte te quiere en el polo AHORA

Daniela: pues… me va a seguir queriendoa alla, porque no voy a ir*se da la vuelta y se va*

Jack:entonces sera por la mala*con su baston congela el hielo donde ella estaba lanza la bola de nieve*

Daniela:*se resvala atrás*AHHH*entra en el portal seguida de jack*

**EN EL POLO**

Daniela: eres un hijo de…*mira a los guardianes*tu madre

Norte: madre naturaleza, bienvenida

Daniela: Dejame ver… santa claus, el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes, sandman y el cubito de hielo.

Conejo solto una pequeña risa ante el comenterio.

Conejo: creo que tenías razón jack

Jack: lo se

Norte: muy bien creo que no lo sabes así que te dire porque estas aquí, y es porque tu ahora eres…

Daniela: espera *lo interrumpio* dejame adivinar… un guardian

Empezo musica por todos lados confeti, etc.

Daniela: pero…

Todos se detuvieron mirando a la chica sorprendidos.

Daniela: no me interesa en absoluto convertirme en una guardiana, así que gracias por todo pero no, no estoy hecha para esto, así que podrian buscar alguien que sea bueno en esto*se da la vuelta y se va*bye

Norte: muy bien, entonces creo que no te podre mostrar mi TODA habitacion

Daniela:*se detuvo* ¿TODA habitacion?

Norte: una habitacion que se puede convertir en lo que tu quieras, si la quieres ver, tendras que venir con nosotros.

Daniela: mhhhh, okay pero solo para ver la sala luego, me largo.

Norte: claro

Norte me llevo a una puerta donde tenia una A decorada de color dorado, norte dijo.

Norte: ¿sabes lo que quieres?

Daniela:*pensando* creo que este es un momento que no volvere a tener*hablando* si

Norte: muy bien…

Abrio la puerta y…

**Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, los deje en suspenso, muajajajajaja (soy bien mala) XD en fin el proximo capitulo tendra algo de musica así que espero que lo disfruten ciao :D**


	4. Salón musical

**Holaaaaaa mis queridos lectores estoy super feliz ya que tengo ya dos personas que le dieron a favoritos :D y son **Julie Elizabetha y Gleekpotterhead **arigato (no se como se escribe)a las dos en fin aquí esta el cuarto capitulo que lo disfruten**

_Abrio la puerta y…_

Era increible era un cuarto lleno de instrumentos musicales, había pianos guitarras, saxofones, bajos, violines, de todo era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Norte*mirandola* ¿estas bien?

Daniela:*con la barbilla hasta el suelo* oh por dios esto, esto es wow

Norte: me alegra que te gustara, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites

Daniela: okay

Norte cerro la puerta y en cuanto me asegure de que se había ido, corri aver todo pero me detuve a ver la bateria, nunca había tocado una pero, nunca es tarde para la primera vez **(eso sono guarillo XD) **me sente y puse mi pie en el pedal agarre los palillos (no se como se llaman)y empeze ( este es el solo de bateria que toco watch?v=TfjO7t17Tpg) estaba tan distraidaen eso que no me di cuenta cuando un joven guardian aparecio, cuando lo vi con las manos pare los platillos para ue dejaran de sonar.

Jack: wow, tocas muy bien la bateria.

Daniela: no, solo estaba probandolos para ver si funcionaban*pensando* para ver si funcionaban, no se te ocurio algo mejor

Jack: y…*acercandosele* ¿funcionaron?

Daniela: si, si funcionaron, bueno creo que debes ir con los demas

Jack: y tu tambien, ven*estirandole la mano*

Daniela: gracias pero creo que ya deje claro que no quiero ser una guardiana

Jack: no es que te obliguemos, pero ahora te necesitamos, esta bien si no quieres ser una guardiana pero al menos ayudanos*se le acerco*te necesitamos

Daniela:*algo sonrojada* esta bien, pero solo porque tus ojos de perito me enternecieron

Jack.*rie*

Fuimos a la sala del mundo y ahí estaban todos, creo que norte iba a decir algo pero no pudo ya que un temblor lo detuvo, me agache poniendo las manos en la nuca, sentí como jack me abrazaba para que no me lastimara, cuando paso jack me ayudo a levantarme y no se dio cuanta que todavia me abrazaba, el hada lo noto y note algo en sus ojos que o me agradaba.

Daniela: cujum*aclaro la garganta*

Jack miro y noto sus manos rodeandome, me solto algo avergonzado, de pronto se escucho una risa burlesca que llenaba el espacio.

_¿?: pobres guardianes, no pueden soportar un pequeño temblor_

Aparecio de la nada una sombra y de ella salio…

Jack: pitch*dijo con enojo*

Pitch: ohh, que onda con esas caras, parece como si no fuera bienveni…

Daniela: ¿te llamas pitch?

Pitch: *volteandola a ver* la madre naturaleza, y si, si me llamo asi, ¿por que?

Daniela: pues… es que pitch, rima con bitch

Todos la miraron extrañados.

Daniela: ¿Qué? ¿Soy la unica que se dio cuenta?

Pitch: en fin, creo que seria muy descortes de ustedes ni siquiera decir hola

Daniela: hola, ¿feliz?

Pitch: callate, pero bueno si no me saluden a mi saludenla a ella*dijo señalando atrás de donde salio*

De las sombras salio una mujer como de unos 21 años con el pelo negro hasta la cintura lacio, la tes palida casi como jack, los ojos eran de un rojo vivo y llevaba ropa negra, un pantalon camisa de tirantes y muñequeras hasta el codo.

Daniela: hola

¿?: hola

Daniela: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy eris, diosa de la discordia

Meme iba a atacar a pitch con uno de sus latigos peo de pronto empezo a opacarse, todos los notaron y se le acercaron.

Pitch: jejeje, creo que deberias de tomar tanto chocolate caliente

Daniela:*toma un vaso con chocolate caliente que tenian los yetis lo olio*veneno

Jack: no meme resite

Norte: esto lo pagaras* se le acerco con sus espadas pero pitch lo detuvo con una fuerza, era como una pared de maldad y oscuridad*que es esto

Pitch encerro a todos los guardianes y yo como estaba algo lejos no me atrapo.

Pitch: muy bien *volteando a ver a la madre naturaleza* ahora sera más facil

**Hasta aquí el cuarto episodio de este fanfic, espero les haya gustado y de nuvo gracias a las dos chicas que ya mencione, en serio estoy super feliz :D**


	5. Un arma poderosa

**Que tal mis lectores bueno aquí estaaaaaaaaaa el quintooooooooooo capitulo de este fanfiction, como estoy de vacasiones tratare de subir más capitulos bueno que lo disfruten :D**

Se me empezo a acercar pitch y eris, hice de mis manos dos bolas de fuego.

Daniela: no me hagan lanzarlas*amenazando*

Pitch: tranquila, no te aremos daño

Daniela: ahh ¿no?*no bajando la guardia*

Pitch: jeje no, de hecho te pedimos que te nos unas

Daniela: ¿Qué?

Pitch: asi es, tu como yo y como Eris queremos que nos vean los niños, y lo podemos lograr*estirandole la mano* juntos

Estaba un poco dudosa, yo sabia que no tenia que irme con ellos, pero…queria que alguien me viera.

Jack: ¡Madre no les hagas caso!

Me puse algo confundida, me dijo MADRE, ohh cierto no saben mi verdadero nombre aun

Daniela: lo siento pitch pero no ire contigo

Pitch: esta bien que se podria esperar de alguien ue hecha todo a perder.

De repente vinieron tvarios recuerdos a mi cabeza todos los malos momentos, mis herrores, se veia que estaba algo preocupada

Jack: ¡no le hagas caso!

Eris: ohhh, que tenemos aquí*se le acerca* al parecer no tenias muchos…amigos

Daniela: eso no es de tu incumbencia*le lanza una bola de fuego* ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Eris: *las esquiva*no me gusta ese tono*saca de no se donde dos dagas *

Se le acerca a daniela intentando clavarsela pero ella la esquiva, mas no lo suficiente ya que le dio en el brazo.

Daniela: ¡AAHHH!*grita de dolor y ae al suelo*

A lo lejos nota un brillo en el suelo y de la nada aparece un cuchillo, le lanza a Eris un chorro de agua que al tocar a Eris se congela y no puede atacar va a hacia el cuchillo, tenia la oja de plata y el mango de color celeste y tenia una gema en forma de corazon, noto un interruptor en la punta del mango lo presiono y el cuchillo se transformo en una espada. Pitch estaba viendo a los guardianes, volteo a con daniela y vio la espada, su cara fue de sorpresa, le hizo una seña a Eris que ya se había liberado que se tenian que ir y de pronto se hicieron humo.

Daniela: ¿Qué fue eso?

La pered de oscuridad se habia desvanecido

Norte: no lo se

Hada: ¿de donde sacaste la espada?

Daniela: pues aparecio de repente en el suelo.

Conejo: se parece mucho a la espada de Gabriel.

Daniela: ¿Cómo?

Norte iba a hablar pero meme se veía vastante debil

Norte: *caragndo a meme*te lo dire despues, debemos llevar a meme a la enfermeria.

Ya en la enfermeria, meme se veía cansado y debíl.

Norte: ven vamos a la biblioteca

Fuimos caminando y norte y yo ya que los demás se quedaron con meme. Entramos en una habitacion con estantes en las paredes que llegaban al techo, norte se fue a una que decia "_catolicismo"_ de seguro iba a habar de los catolicos, saco un libro que de titulo decia _"ARMAS LEGENDARIAS"_ busco y busco y encontro una hoja donde estaba una igual a la que me encontre

Norte: ok aquí dice "_La espada del arcangel Gabriel es una de las armas más poderosas que han conocido los católicos ya que con ella se vencio al mal y la oscuridad, esta arma posee una gemela y cuando las dos armás esten completes sus portadores seran invensibles mientras confien el uno al otro al igual que a sus armas"_

Daniela: wow*sorprendida* y donde esta la otra mitad

Norte: espera, dejame terminar "_Ambas armas se perdieron hace mas de 1000 años cuando se fueron entregadas a la tierra, se dice que una de las armas se vera humilde más sera muy poderosa, la otra arma podra ser extremadamente peligrosa si cae en manos equivocadas, el o la portadora de esa arma tendra el bien en sus manos, según su decición"_

Daniela: ¿no hay nada más?

Norte: de hecho si "_El arma se dice que esta incompleta más el o la portadora sabra lo que es cuando encuentre lo que tenga parte de su corazón, un poco de su mente y toda su alma"_

Daniela: muy bien entonces… ¿esta es la espada de Gabriel?

Norte: tal parece, asi que ahora te necesitamos más que nunca, no te obligamos a ser un guardian pero te pedimos tu ayuda

Daniela: esta bien*dijo* pero…

Norte se vio preocupado ante ese "pero"

Daniela: llamenme por mi nombre

Norte: y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Daniela: Daniela

**Hasta aquí el quinto episodio de este fanfiction, espero le haya gustado y espero que no dejen de leerlos, ustedes que creen que pasara despues con meme, y jack con dani, que pasara con los dos, lo veran en los siguientes episodios bye :P**


	6. Dudas

**Que tal mis lectores, okay me llego un comentario para mejorar la historia asi es que si este se ve algo distinto a los anteriores, pues ya estan advertidos…das, en fin aquí el capitulo**

-¿Daniela?, lindo nombre

- gracias

Salimos de la biblioteca y caminamos por el pasillo, hasta que me encontre con una pintura

-oye norte-dijo Daniela deteniendose a ver la pintura-¿de…de donde sacaste esta pintura?

-pues… es una laaarga historia

-tengo timpo- dijo Daniela mirandolo

-si, pero es tan larga que ni yo me la se-despues de eso norte dio una risa y empezo a caminar otra vez por el pasillo- ¿vas a venir con meme?

- tal vez luego-dijo intentando calmar su curiosidad

-muy bien- dijo mientras caminaba a la enfermeria-pero no te vayas muy lejos

Norte se fue y dio la vuelta que daba a la enfermeria y cuando Daniela se aseguro de que ya no estara cerca dijo.

-pero no te vayas muy lejos- dijo imitandolo- muy lejos, a donde podria ir, no tengo casa, ni amigos, ni nada- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo recargada en la pared

Esa pintura, esa pintura tenía algo especial, algo que le llamo la atencion, era una silueta de una mujer y estaba en una pose más o menos con una mano en la cintura y las piernas cruzadas, estaba a blanco el cuerpo y negro el contorno de la imagen, a excepcion de sus ojos, uno era rojo y otro azul.

-tan bonita imagen para no hayarle sentido - dijo frustrada, se levanto y miro otra pintura esta la ponía triste, era dificil de explicar, era una pintura donde era una ventana y estaba lloviendo-¿Por qué me pone triste esta pintura?-dijo sin entenderlo- digo, a mi me encanta la lluvia, ¿Por qué?

- ¿en serio te gusta?-dijo jack atrás de ella

-¡ahhh!, jack no me hagas eso-dijo enojada- y si, si me gusta la lluvia

- no entiendo, pero bueno cada quien sus gustos-dijo como si no le importara en lo absoluto

-siempre es lo mismo contigo-dijo susurrando

-disculpa- dijo esperando que no fuera lo que escucho

-siempre es lo mismo contigo- dijo más alto- no te importa nada y no te interesas en nada.

-eso es mentira- dijo tratando de parecer enojado apuntandola con su callado (baston)

-a mi no me engañas frost, las indirectas no funcionan conmigo-dijo levantando su dedo indice y moviendolo horizontalmente como negando

Jack no dijo nada más, solo se me quedo viendo y despues de un silencio incomodo dijo.

-Meme ya se siente mejor-dijo seriamente

- esta bien- dijo daniela calmandose-¿solo a eso viniste?

Jack intento decir algo pero luego se detuvo- si- dijo como si no hubiera encontrado lo que queria, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-ahh, ahora ¿Por qué me siento mal?, tal vez, será que… no no no –dijo algo alterada- no me puede gustar jack, hablo de que, somos lo más cercano a un opuesto… bueno casi ya que yo controlo el agua y del agua se hace la nieve pero, no importa aun si yo fuera la reina del hielo dudo que se fijaria en mi-levanto la mirada y vio al hada, "si que soy estupida"penso ella

-ahh, estas ocupada- dijo fingiendo no haber ecuchado eso- porque Norte te quiere en la sala del mundo.

- no- dijo rapido- estoy bien, en un momento voy.

- esta bien- se dio la vuelta

-o…oye- dijo llamandole la ateción

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo volteandola a ver

- ahh, ¿Qué… tanto escuchaste?

- lo suficiente-dijo y dio media vuelta, otra vez y se fue del pasillo.

Daniela con su mano derecha se golpea la cabeza- bravo Dani, vas por buen camino- dijo sarcasticamente.

**HADA POV.**

Esto no puede ser, por que daniela se fijo en jack, además que pasa si, si ya no me toma en cuenta en nada .o. , por que siento esto, es como si estuviera enojada y preocupada.

-oye hada- dijo jack notando su preocupación- ¿Qué pasa?

-no, nada, es solo que…

Hay no, no le puedo decir lo que siento, piensa hada, piensa…

-Estoy preocupada, por meme

- si, yo igula- dijo algo desanimado- pero no te preocupes ya esta mejor así que…

**FIN HADA POV.**

**SIN POV.**

El hada lo abrazo de repente fuertemente, jack correspondio al abrazo pensando que ella temia por meme másde lo que el creía.

**Hasta aquí el sexto capitulo, la accion todavía no viene, pero porfavor si tienen más comentarios, positivos o negativos, aquí son bienvenidos **


	7. Truco bajo la manga

**Que tal lectores, como les va hoy?, aquí esta el septimo capitulo de este fic espero y les guste, en este capitulo habra un poco de musica así que, preparense por que esta parte viene algo cursi :3**

Iba a la sala del mundo con los guardianes, tal vez van a hacer un plan sobre como proteger a los niños esta vez, o como vencer a pitch, etcetera, bueno. Abri la puerta lentamente y lo que vi me dejo helada, el hada y jack estaban abrazados, me sentí como si sobrara, cerre la puerta lentamente me di la vuelta y camine a la salida.

-si, lo sabía-dio bastante desanimada- de todos modos, creo que no me necesitan.

Abrio la puerta de la salida, salio y la cerro dio unos pasos antes de elevarse al cielo para irse, miro por ultima vez el polo y luego, bajo la mirada y salio volando de ahí.

**En paris, francia**

**SIN POV.**

Estaba bastante triste, fue a la torre ifel subio y se quedo viendo a los millones de enamorados.

-como pude estar tan ciega, por alguien como el- dijo daniela- digo, que tiene de especial-dijo pensando en todo lo que le gusta de el, y de hecho era todo

Era un atardecer hermoso, pero ni eso le dibujo una sonrisa **( watch?v=BCxr5aeJx2Q esta es la cancion, aun así voy a poner la letra aquí)**

-_**Hoy, lo quiero ver, estar con el me hace bien**__-_dijo cerrando sus ojos-_**con el, pude aprender, a compartir, sin nada que perder**__-_abrio un poco sus ojos dejando que su flequillo le tapara uno-_**y esperare, aunque yo se, que hay algo en el que no me deja ver**__-_deja caer una lagrima y de pronto empieza a llover un poco-_**por que el destino juega**__-_ dijo mirando al cielo_-__**al darme algo perfecto y tener que conformarme a verlo desde lejos**__-_sus lagrimas caían rapidamente pero con la lluvia no se notaba-_**por que no me di cuenta, que el era tan distinto**__-_miro una pareja que estaba junto a ella-_**que por su preferencia, nunca se fijaria en mi**__-_bajo la mirada-_**yo, siempre soñe, alguien asi**__-_dijo sonriendo levemente_- __**y ahora debo admitir, que hoy que lo encontre, no es paa mi**__-_se le borra la sonrisa-_**estoy muriendo por el, lo esperare, aunque yo se que es diferente a lo que quiero ver**__-_volteo a las personas de abajo, no les molestaba la lluvia-_**por que el destino juega, al darme algo perfecto y tener que conformarme a verlo desde lejos, por que no me di cuenta que el era tan distintoque por su preferencia nunca se fijaria en mi**__-_miro a las nuves que de ellas caia la lluvia-_**si me diera solo una señal, no necesito nada más, pero el es tan distinto, y si no estamos juntos, caigo tan profundo no se mandar mi corazon**_-dijo cerrando los ojos dejando que las gotas se resbalaran por su rostro-_**por que el destino juega**_- dijo bajando la mirada-_**al darme algo perfecto y tenewr que conformarme a verlo desde lejos, por que no me di cuenta que el era tan distinto, que por su preferencia, nunca se fijaria en…-**_canto su ultimo verso antes de irse de ahí hacia un bosque que estaba cerca, se sento en una rama del árbol y ahí dejo caer hasta la ultima lagrima.

-Vamos, por que estoy llorando por el, hay muchos peces en el mar, pero, ahh por que me pasa esto a mi- dijo mientras doblo unas de sus piernas y la abrazo con los dos brazos.

**EN EL POLO**

Todos estaban preocupados por donde se había ido daniela, buscaron por todas partes.

-tenemos qu encontrarla- dijo norte buscando en las habitaciones- la necesitamos.

-okay haditas, vayan y busquen a Daniela- dijo el hada, las haditas ante eso fueron en busca de la chica.

**EN PARIS, FRANCIA**

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, cuando llego una hadita.

-Que tal hadita-dijo quitandose las lagrimas de los ojos.

La hadia se acerco a su rostro mirando sus ojos bordeados de un tono rosa.

-que, ohhno es nada- dijo tallandose los ojos con suabidad-que pasa

La hadita empezo a hacer ruidos y señalaba como que tenía que irse.

-no te preocupes, estan mejor sin mi-dijo daniela pero la hadita nego-aun, asi necesito relajarme un rato-la hadita se le quedo viendo- por cierto, el hada y jack ¿son novios no?

El hadita nego de nuevo-pero yo los vi abrazarse… pero se gustan no?-el hadita levanto los hombros-bueno, vamos- dijo y ella y el hadita fueron al polo norte.

**EN EL POLO**

Antes de entrar daniela se detuvo, miro el taller de norte-pero, no se si estoy segura- el hadita se le acerco y le agarro un poco de pelo y lo jalo ligeramente-okay, okay.

Cuando entraron, todos estaban algo nerviosos cuando abri la puerta, todos voltearon a ver.

-Daniela- dijo norte feliz- ¿Dónde estuviste?

- en paris.

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?- dijo jack tomandola de la mejilla

-ahh- alejandose algo sonrojada- pues es que…eso no importa.

Conejo se le acerco y la abrazo a lo cual todos quedaron asombrados- no me vuelvas a hacer esto

-Pero nos acabamos de conocer-dijo daniela sorprendida.

-si, pero eres la unica que controla la primavera y no quiero que jack la congele.

-auch- dijo jack ofendido.

- ¿Por que te fuiste?-dijo el hada

- por, por nada.

Conejo la solto y meme se le acerco un poco mejor he nhizo un simbolo en su cabeza que mostraba una carita feliz.

-jeje- rio daniela ante eso.

De repente todas las luces amarillas del mundo se volvieron a poner rojas y de las sombras salio pitch y eris.

-Antes que todos nos ataquen- dijo pitch- quiero que escuchen lo que significan estas luces.

Todos sacaron sus armas y no bajaron la guardia.

-muy bien, en un mes aproximadamente, voy a tratar de que todos los niños dejen de creer, eso ya lo saben-dijo pitch refiriendose alo que siempre pasa.

-y van a tratar de recuperarlos para que crean de nuevo, blablabla-dijo eris algo aburrida- ya diles lo que pasara.

-si ustedes no dejan de hacer que los niños crean el ultimo de este mes, hare que todos los niños esten bajo mi control.

-¿ a que te refieres?- dijo norte preocupado.

- a que todos los niños que crean los controlare, y pues la fuerza esta en los numeros, ustedes deciden- dijo pitch algo risueño- a todos los niños que aun crean, los tendre bajo mi poder.

Antes de que los guardianes pudieran atacar, ambos se desvanecieron.

-norte-dijo hada preocupada- ¿Qué significa esto?

-significa, que los niños estan en peligro.

**Hasta aquí el septimo capitulo de este fanfic, creo que estoy subiendo los videos demaciado rápido, quieren que lo siga haciendo así o los hago más lento ustedes decidan, tambien espero que les haya gustado la parte de la musica, opinen, quieren que siga poniendo musica?**

**Chao :D**


	8. Nuevo plan

**Que tal… me prometi que no subiria un capitulo hasta llegar a 200 vistas y que me voy fijando y estan en 203, estoy muy feliz, gracias a todos, ahora el apitulo numero ocho**

Todos estamos preocupados por los niños, norte esta dando vueltas en circulos intentando pensar en un plan, el hada dirige a sus haditas, conejo y meme estan hablando, no se de que y jack…cuando lo olteo a ver me esta mirando, pero desvia la mirada, en fin yo estoy mirando a todos esperando un milagro.

-tenemos que hacer algo…-dijo norte

-pero que podemos hacer- dijo Jackdesanimado -si hacemos que los niños vuelvan a creer estaran muertos (no literalmente), si no hacemos nada estamos muertos y si nos quedamos aquí estamos…

-muertos-dijo daniela-, ya sabemos…-voltea a ver al mundo- las luces se estan…

-apagando…

-tenemos que hacer algo… y pronto-dijo conejo decidido

- creo que por el momento, no hay que dejar que los niños dejen de creer- dijo norte

pero ¿Cómo? –dijo el hada-Si meme es el unico que puede llevar sueños a los niños y esta debil.

Todos voltearon con meme

-y si nosotros…-dijo daniela arrepintiendose

-¿Qué?-dijo norte esperanzado

- no, nada, nada-dijo tratando de olvidarlo

- ¿tienes una idea?-dijo conejo

-una muy tonta idea

-¿Cuál es?- dijo el hada

-y si, nosotros… llevaramos los sueños a los niños

-se puede-dijo jack confundido.

Meme asintio con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?-dijo conejo emocionado.

Meme hizo un monton de arena dorada y le pidio a norte una bolsa, norte se la dio y en ella metio la arena.

-entonces, solo tenemos que ponerle un poco a las pesadillas y ya-dijo daniela comprendiendo.

Meme asintio, y norte se puso su traje para salir.

-Excelente- dijo norte- todo el mundo al trineo

- ¿trineo? –dijo daniela algo confundida ante eso.

Todos se dirigian a una habitación.

-Norte, no acepte ir con ustedes en ese trineo-dijo daniela algo molesta- ni creas que me voy a subir a un tonto e infantil-se abrieron unas puertas-¿trineo?

De ellas salieron unos renos y despues de ellos salio un trineo grande y rojo, con un pequeño globo terraqueo en el.

-…-daniela lo miraba con sorpresa- ¿puedo conducir?

-ni lo sueñes-dijo norte

-espero no vomitar esta vez- subio de mala gana conejo

Jack ayudo a meme a subir, ya que aun seguia algo debil, se sento en uno de los asientos de abajo, yo estaba aun parada.

-¿todo listo?-dijo norte a un yeti que estaba cerca- pues vamonos, despegue.

El trineo fue tan rápido que me cai aras peroahi estaba el copito de nieve… me sostuvo y quedamos frente a frente, lo cual el hada lo noto y volvio esa mirada ¬¬, ya pasamos la parte del tunel y se veía todo el polo… me levante de jack y me fui a la parte más alta a ver la vista, que seguido fue jack.

-es linda la vista no- dijo jack parandose

-te vas a caer imbesil

- si como no ahhh- y si se callo.

- ¡jack!- dirijio la mirada abajo pero no vio nada, segundos despues el guardian aparecio atrás

-aww, si te intereso

Molesta lo empujo y volvio a caer, al rato volvio con el eplo más alborotado.

-muy bien-dijo norte- en donde espezamos meme

Meme hizo un signo en su cabeza queparecia comida china

-A china – agarro una esfera de nieve la lanzo y de prontto aparecieron en Hong Kong


	9. Una apuesta (parte 1)

**Que tal lectores, por fin despues de muchiiiisimo tiempo, resivi un review positivo, gracias Fery neko, por cierto, creo que tengo que aclararles, yo no conozco los libros de esta peli, asi que por favor dejen de ponerme especificaciones, el personaje de Daniela es mio, y algunos otros que pondre luego.**

Llegamos y norte puso el trineo donde no se viera con faciidad, llegamos al inicio de la ciudad.

-Muy bien conejo y yo, llevaremos sueños a las casas de abajo, Dani y Jack las de en medio y el hada y meme las altas.

¿Jack y yo?, espero que norte no se quiera hacer pasar por cupido ¬¬

(Con conejo y norte)

-Oye norte (colocando un poco de arena en una pesadilla de una niña y luego saliendo por la ventana) ¿por que pusiste a Jack y Daniela?

-pues (respondio saliendo de una ventana) no soy cupido, pero se que se verian muy bien.

-¿a si? (miro las casas y vio una niña de unos 4 años y fue hacia ella) muy bien (puso la arena dorada en la pesadilla que tenia forma de una araña gigante y cambio a un caballo y despues salio de la habitación) pues no creo que lo importante es que se vean bien

- lo se (entro en un cuarto he hizo lo mismo que conejo) pero no lo se, siento que ellos quieren más que una amistad, o al menos me lo dice mi panza (dijo agarrandose la panza con ambas manos)

- ._.

(Con meme y hada)

-oye meme- dijo el hada saliendo de un edificio- crees que Jack quiera a…

Meme se le acerca y hace en su cabeza una J+D=3

-Si eso-dijo ignorando la imagen- y crees que el la quiera, o ella lo quiera

Meme solo levanto los hombros y poniendo un signo de interrogacion ¿?

Ambos hicieron lo mismo que bunny y norte, pero un poco menos meme ya que se encontraba algo debil aun

(Con los tortol… digo con jack y daniela)

Daniela pasa por los edificios y encuentra a un niño moviendose bruscamente.

-Veamos (saca un poco de arena y la esparce por aquella pesadilla y el niño ya se calma) listo, ahora ¿Quién sigue? (sale de aquel cuarto)

- oye- le grita jack desde otro edificio- hacemos una apuesta

- depende- le contesta acercandosele- ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

- pues el que acabe primero, le tiene que poner un reto al otro- le extiende la mano- ¿juegas?

Lo piensa por un segundo y no mas- acepto- le estrecha la mano.

Iban lo más rápido que podian, pero el ganador que se notaba era Daniela.

-admitelo frost- le dice desde adelante- no me alcanzaras

- ah si, estas segura

Se detiene y baja al suelo, Jack se le acerca.

-¿Por qué paraste?

- por que ya acabe- Jack mira a todos lados y ya no ve pesadillas

-tsk-dice enojado consigo mismo

- ¿y bien…?

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**Hasta aquí el noveno capitulo, espero les haya gustado, ¿ustedes que creen que le ponga a hacer Dani a Jack como astigo? Lo veran el proximo capitulo **

**Chao *u***


	10. Una apuesta (parte 2)

**Hola lectores, aquí el siguiente capitulo de este fic, en el capitulo anterior hbo una pequeña apuesta, ¿cual sera?**

-Dejame pensar…-dijo Daniela poniendo a Jack una cara de preocupación-mhh… no lo se, te la dire más adlante.

-QUE- dice el guardian enojado-no, no vamos, me lo tienes que decir ahora.

-no-dijo simplemente y los guardianes empezaron a llegar.

Asi hicieron en varias partes del mundo, y la ultima fue Burguess. Jack y Daniela ya acabaron en poco tiempo, bajaron a un parque donde quedaron verse y se sentaron enuna banca.

**JACK POV.**

Genial, me tendre que cuidar de no hacerla enojar, ya que puede que me haga hacer algo verdaderamente vergonzoso.

-frost- dice ella

-que pasa

-¿preocupado por la apuesta?

-no- mentira- de hecho no tengo miedo a nada

-¿en serio?-dijo sin creerle

- si- dijo confiado

- ni…-se le acerco al rostro a pocos centimetros- a enamorarte

Senti como me sonrojaba, mi corazon latia fuertemente, estaba a sentimetros de sus labios y …

-¿Qué estan haciendo?-dijo Norte sin avisar antes.

-Nada, nada- dijo el guardian alejandose del rostro de la chica

- sip- aquí no ocurrio nada- aclaro calmada.

-Muy bien, esperare a los demás por aca-dijo norte alejandose un poco.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que.

-je, Jack- dijo la chica queriendo reirse-¿Por qué te pusiste tan rojo?

- que- dijo el chico tocandose las mejillas- ohh, pues… es que yo…

- nunca has vesado a alguien ¿cierto?

-no-dijo bajando las manos de sus mejillas- la verdad es que, nunca tuve novia, ni nada.

- mhh-dijo la chica- ya somos dos

Me sorprendi al escuchar eso-nunca, has besado a alguien

-No-contesto- bueno, no que yo recuerde

Se escucho un estruendo cerca de ahí, se veían unas pesadillas, por todo el cielo

-PITCH-dijeron ambos, mirando al hombre de negro

Daniela se elevo al cielo, y yo la segui, divise una luz tenue, era

-Meme-dije y me avalance más rápido para poder ayudarlo… Divise a lo lejos el trineo de norte, se desasian de las pesadillas, yo ayude un poco, lanzandoles escarcha, Daniela tambien, lanzaba bolas de fuego y tambien de agua.

Paso unos minutos, y solo mire a Pitch con una flecha, apuntaba a meme

-No- dijo –esta vez no- me lanze a toda velocidad que pude, pero pitch ya había lanzado la flecha, pero no le dio a Meme, le dio a…

- Daniela…-dijo norte

-no- dijo –NO-grito fue mucho más rapido pero una oleada de aire lo lanzo al trineo al igual que a meme, Daniela seguia ahí, estaba callendo, pero se sostuvo en el aire… pitch con su arena la ataco, y ella recibio el ataque, pero… paso algo, casi lo mismo que lo que hice la vez pasada, solo que este era un… relampago, uno azul mezclado con morado, pitch callo de su nube de arena negra y Daniela, solo se desmallo en el aire, fui hacia ella y la lleve al trineo…

**FIN JACK POV.**

**DANIELA POV. **(En el mismo momento)

Vi como los guardianes se defendian, y vi como meme atacaba a las pesadillas, de pronto me acerque a meme pero una pesadillas me detuvieron el paso, las destrui algunas con fuego y otras con agua, mire que pitch atacaria a meme directamente, hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, fui lo más rápido que fui y en vez de que meme recibiera el daño, yo lo recibi, meme me miro con una mirada diciendo… "por que" yo con una oleada de viento lo lanze al trineo creo que tambien a jack, se me nublaba la vista, pero note como pitch me ataco, con la fuerza que me quedaba ataque y lo hice, lanze a pitch a quien sabe donde, pero no pude más y…ME DESMALLE

**Hasta qui este capitulo, ustedes que creen, vivira Daniela, que pasara con meme, por que lo hizo y lo más importante… ¿POR QUE EL HADA NO ESTABA CON MEME? Todo eso y mucho más en el proximo capitulo **

**CHAO (._.)/**


	11. Un Secreto

**Hellooooo, como han estado, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y aclaraciones:**

**Para fary neko: de hecho cupido si es mujer, pero es que cuando ve a Jack pueees…digamos que lo quiere pero es muy…como se dice, CURSI**

Desperte, me dolia la cabeza, mire alrededor, estaba en la enfermeria, meme estaba al lado mio…

-meme- dijo tratando de levantarse-auch-miro su estomago, tenía vendas- ¿Qué… que me paso meme?

- no lo recuerdas- al escuchar eso Daniela se asusto.

- ha-hablaste

- ¿me escuchaste?

Asintio- pero no entiendo, como

-no importa- hablaba pero más bien mentalmente- te quiero decir que en la pelea…

Logra pararse y se acerca a meme- ¿pelea?

-si-dijo meme- estoy seguro de que cuando pitch consiga lo que quiere, iniciara guerra

-okay… y

-no podre estar ahí…

-que por que no

- estoy muy debil, lo unico que me devuelva mi fuerza es que un guardian cumpla su sueño

- pero como te recuperaste la vez pasada-pregunto sin entender

- tu cumpliste tu sueño…

- ¿mi sueño?

Asintio- no siempre habias soñado con conocer a jack

Se sonroja- que, no como crees

-olvidalo-dice no creyendole

- pero como que un sueño

-si, yo se tu sueño, y a menos de que no lo cumplas yo solo voy a empeorar…-entrecierra los ojos se le ve cansado

-pero cual sueño meme cual

-tu pasion- queda en coma

Busco mi espada o mi cuchillo y salgo de ahí, ya que llorar no sirve de nada, salgo y veo a los guardianes discutiendo en la sala del mundo, ero no me ven, yo solo fui a la habitacion TODO donde toque la bateria, entre la habitacion seguia igual, me sentía triste inservible, no creía poder ayudar en nada, pero yo sabia a lo que se referia meme…

**JACK POV.**

Estabamos discutiendo que las luces todavia se apagaban, que meme ya estaba mucho más debil y que Daniela estaba en… no ella acaba de salir, esta llendo a…

-norte-dio jack notando que se metio a una habitacion

-que pasa- dejo de discutir con conejo

-voy ir al baño-mentira

-okay- despues de eso siguieron discutiendo.

Lo que vi me dejo impactado…

**FIN JACK POV.**

**HADA POV.**

-Hada pero por que no estabas con meme-dijo conejo

-pues nos dividimos, pero no me di cuenta de que lo atacaron por que…-se detuvo y se ruborizo

-por que-dio conejo

- pensaste en Jack

Más roja- no, es solo que

-oh, si, bueno no tienes que ocultarlo, hasta el lo sabe.

-¿¡QUE!?-roja como un tomate

-cuanto tiempo creiste que iba a durar-dijo conejo-tu "secreto"

**FIN HADA POV.**

**Muy bien, lo del hada no duro mucho su "secreto" okay, el proximo capitulo pondre una cancion, y esta vez dejare que usen su imaginacion, okay, bueno disculpen si me tarde con el episodio**

**Chao**


	12. Momento icomodo

**Holiwiiiiiiis, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y a fery neko, gracias me subiste el animo :D, muy bien aquí el capitulo…**

Entre a la haitación, me sentia inservible, que no ayudaria en nada, solo algo me animaria en ese momento, la musica es mi pasion, y creo que es a lo que se referia meme era eso, mi sueño es cantar en publico sin miedo, pero no creo poder hacerlo, me sente en el piano y empeze…

**(esta es la cancion, como ya dije antes, utilizen esta vez su imaginación, si no le entienden al ingles busquenla subtitulada… ** watch?v=3LcxJNe5k4c** )**

-wow cantas genial-dijo el albino detrás de ella

-JACK-se sorprendio y se callo del asiento

FLASH BACK (narra jack)

Cuando entre, estaba tocando el piano y cantando, tenia una hermosa voz, pero de la nada otros instrumentos tambien empezaron a tocar, solo me quede viendo como cantaba, la verdad cantaba muy bien

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-dijo muy avergonzada y sonrojada

- cantas muy bien

-gracias-dijo más roja aun

-¿estas bien?-le ayudo a levantarse

-si, por que

-estas roja

-oh-se toca las mejillas- es por que normalmente no canto frente a nadie

-por que, si tienes una voz maravillosa

-pero, es que yo, tengo…-jack no la dejo terminar

-¿miedo?-dijo intentando adivinar- nunca debes tener miedo- le toma el hombro

-si, pero no es miedo-dijo aclarando- es mas bien, vergüenza

-¿vergüenza?-dijo el joven sin entender

-si-dijo algo deprimida

- pero, por que

- pues-suspiro-

-Cuando era niña, casi no tenía muchos amigos, con suerte uno, y siempre no teniamos muy buena amistad, con el paso del tiempo, la sociedad me empezo a excluir y pues, no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada que fuera un buen momento…nada

-Por que no vas con el hada-dice jack intentando animarla- de todas formas ella es la guardiana de los buenos recuerdos

-no quiero causarle problemas-dijo con la mirada baja

Mira la muñeca de Daniela- oye Dani

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tienes en la muñeca-le sujeta la muñeca izquierda-¿Qué es esto?

- tranquilo, fue hace mucho- suelta su mano

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-se notaba que se preocupaba mucho- por favor, no te vuelvas a hacer eso

- primero, fue solo una vez, segundo no lo he vuelto a hacer-aclaro mirandolo a los ojos, tenían un brillo especial

-esta bien-dice calmado- ¿Qué miras?

-nada-dice desviando la vista-oye

-¿Qué?

- ¿Qué edad tenias cuando te volviste jack frost?

-17, ¿por?

-no, solo queria saber

-¿y tu?

-14

-wow, pareces de mi edad

-si siempre fui algo mayor que los demás

-oye-la mira detenidamente

-¿Qué?

le sujeta la mejilla- tienes unos lindos ojos

sonrojada- gracias-toca su mano con la mano de el (la que esta en la mejilla)

Ambos se sonrojan, se acercan poco a poco hasta quedar a muy escasos centimetros y…

-¿interrumpo algo?-dijo norte viendolos junto con los demás

Se separaron de repente

-no, no pasa nada- dijo Dani intentando ocultar su sonrojo

-eso no es lo que vimos-dijo conejo con una ceja levantada

Meme hizo unas figuras en su abeza que eran un corazon y una marca de beso, el hada no dijo nada, solo tenía una mirada asesina.

**Hasta aquí este episodio, me molesta que siempre alguien detenga un lindo beso, por cierto fery neko la apuesta se mostrara hasta el final, pero creeme valdra la pena esperar :3**

**P. la tardanza**


	13. Cupido

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de este fic, bueno de aquí en adelante pòndre más personajes, espero y les guste**

-bueno…-dijo daniela olvidando lo sucedido-¿y que hacen aquí?

- pues- dijo norte- no podemos contra pitch de esta forma, asi que, recuerdas lo que te dije de tu espada ¿no?

Mira el cuchillo que se encuentra en su bolsillo-si ¿por?

-pues- dijo conejo-creemos que tal vez eso nos de una ventaja para vencer a pitch

-pero, decia que la otra arma no se sabia donde estaba…

-si, pero los unicos que pueden tener esa arma-dijo el hada

-son los elegidos por la luna-termino norte

-¿pero cuantos tienen armas?-dijo Daniela esperando un numero alto

-solo 4-dijo conejo

-¿Quiénes?

- Cupido, o valeria Love-dijo el hada

-El padre tiempo, o Thomas Time-dijo conejo

-Karen spring-dijo Norte

-y Grace Wild-dijo Jack

-Genial, entonces ¿Dónde los encontramos?

- Empezemos por cupido-dijo Norte

-okay-dijo Daniela

-Creo que se pondra muy feliz al ver a Jack-dijo el hada

-Ash, siempre que me ve no me deja respirar-dijo el albino enojado

- ya quiero ver eso- dijoDaniela con una sonrisa malevola-y ¿Dónde esta?

-Paris, Francia-dijo Conejo

- oh lala-dijoDaniela-je, okay, todo el mundo al trineo

-esa es mi frase-dijo norte

Caminaron, para donde estaba el trineo, subieron y conejo se calmo un poco antes de subir…

(En el aire)

-oye jack-dijo daniela llamando la atencion del albino-¿Por qué cupido te trata asi?

- pues, es que yo le gustaba antes, pero le dije que si fueramos amigos, y creo que se puso desde entonces más empalagosa

Daniela solo rio y despues, norte lanzo una esfera de nieve, en un dos por tres llegaron a Paris.

-Y donde esta cupido-pregunto daniela

Norte señalo arriba, estaba una nuve con un portal-solo ese es el unico portal, para donde estara cupido…

-Okay

Entraron y cuando llegaron era un lugar estilo Griego, con la mayoria de decoraciones eran rosas rojas o blancas y estaban varios niños con una tunica blanca con un lazo rojo eran los querubines de Cupido una Chica de unos 16 años de pelo rojo en un sillon tenía una camisa blanca con una falda roja y tenía unas botas rosa palido

-JACK-dijo la pelirroja volando hacia Jack para abrazarlo (tenía un arco que la hacia volar)-Jacky

-cupido- dijo casi ahogado-no puedo respirar

-lo siento-lo suelta-¿Qué hacen aquí?, no es que los corra pero estoy algo ocupada

-lo sabemos, pero necesitamos tu arco-dijo Norte

-¿para que?

-muetraselo Dani

Daniela saco su cuchillo para convertirlo en una gran espada

-La espada de Gabriel :O ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-Se aparecio ante mi en un momento de necesidad

-y –voltea a ver a Norte y a los demás- ¿creen que mi arco es el arma gemela

-si

-muy bien-Se quito su arco y lo acerco a la espada de Daniela cuando se acercaban empezaban a emitir luz, todos estaban asombrados, su busqueda había acabado pero en cuanto se tocaron, la luz se apago

-Lo siento- dijo Cupido

-esta bien- dijo daniela suspiro y se alejo a una fuente que estaba ahí cerca

- yo ire con ella- dio conejo se acerco ella miraba su espada

-que tal si… no la encontramos

- la encontraremos-dijo conejo tomandola del hombro- ademas quedan tres, todavia tenemos oportunidad

Lo mira y le sonrie-cierto-se paran ambos y se dirijen al trineo con los demas pero antes

-esperen-dijo daniela llamando la atencion de todos-y si cupido nos ayuda

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos en coro

-si, si es que no encontramos el arma gemela, puede que venzamos a bitch con más elejidos

-es pitch-dijo el hada

-lo se, entonces ¿Qué dicen?

Todos intercambian miradas y al finel se convensen

-hey cupido-le dice norte

Cupido voltea mirandolos algo extrañada

-¿te gustaria ayudarnos a vencer al mal?-dice norte con una ceja levantada

Cupido solo sonrio de oreja a oreja y asintio llendo con ellos, ahora los guardianes tenían una oportunidad para vencer a pitch, pero ¿sera suficiente? Y lo más importante ¿encontrarán el arma gemela?

**Hasta aquí el episodio lamento por tardarme espero y les haya gustado, no se si subire todavia los siguientes capitulos, pero si quieren que siga dejenlo en los comentarios, o si quieren hacer preguntas las respondere en parte de un capitulo**

**chao**


	14. Un pequeño juego

_Estaba en un prado otoñal, estaba cubierto el suelo por las hojas secas me sentia muy feliz suspire y me recoste en el suelo cerre los ojos por un segundo… para cuando los abri el campo otoñal se había ido y era invierno, me sente y me quede asombrada_

_-wooow, haber si (cerro los ojos de nuevo) no… no funciona asi_

_Empeze a caminar y a lo lejos veo a Jack se elevo en el aire para acercarse a mi, me tomo de las manos_

_-te vez hermosa en la nieve_

_-¿gracias?_

_-dani(se acerca, demasiado) ¿te puedo pedir algo?_

_-claro ¿Por qué no?_

_-despierta_

_-¿Qué?_

_-despierta tonta_

_-¿Cómo me llamaste? (enojada)_

_-Daniiiiii_

_-no, no entiendo_

_-despierta dani_

Abre los ojos- ¿Qué? Yo no fui-se levanto de golpe

-tienes el sueño pesado ¿cierto?

-no, solo que no acostumbro a dormir, mas que en invierno

-¿Por qué?

- ahh, se podria decir que inverno **(no se si se escribe asi)**

-okay

- ¿y los demás?

-siguen dormidos

Poker face- y por que demonios me despertaste

-te quiero enseñar algo

-¿Qué?

El guardianla llevo a una fuente que estaba cerca de ahí

-que linda, oye cupido parece que tiene de todo **(aun estan con cupido en su "palacio")**

-sip

-bueno ¿y que hace?

-pues es una fuente de los deseos-explica el peliblanco

-okay…¿y funciona?

-mira a conejo(apunta al guardian dormido con un tutu rosa y maquillaje, voltea para con ella) ¿esa es una camara?

-sip-le toma una foto al guardian- tengo que guardar estos momentos- guardo la camara que de hecho era un celular- y…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo funciona?

-pues lanzas una moneda y luego pides el deseo

-okay,de que moneda

-de la que sea

Saque una moneda #$%&* (el mensaje aparece sencurado, AQUÍ NO PONGO MARCAS NI NADA) la lanze y pense en mi deseo

-_vamos a ver que deseamos, que deseo… ya se-_abri los ojos para encontrarme a un jack frost con un vestido osa, que parecia de niña de 7 años, con zapatitos negros con medias con unlistoncito y tenia mini-colitas en el pelo-cjjjjj-conteniendo la risa

-¿Qué?- mra su ropa y se queda avergonzado de tal atuendo

-pffff jajajaja, lo siento no pude aguantar la risa-daniela andaba carcajeada de risa mientras el guardian indignado, saca una moneda y la lanza

-jeje, bueno…-mira a su ropa- hijo de…-tenia puesto una minifalda color rosa una camisa de manga esponjosita tambien osa y unos tacones de a metro- no dire lo que paresco…aparte de estupida

-venganza-dijo el guardian victorioso

-okay…¿y la ganza?

-… ¿Qué?

-nada…_no entiende ni un chiste_

-Muy bien y como se revierte el deseo

-solo lo pides con la mente

-okay, lo hacemos a las tres okay-dijo daniela cansada de verce como una… ya saben

-una

-dos

-tres-dijeron al unisono y sin darse cuenta ya tenian su ropa de antes

-okay-dijo daniela-¿despertamos a los demás?

-…nee

Luego ambos se fueron para seguir viendo el palacio de cupido

**Realmente me puse muy feliz, al ver que si les gusta mi historia…solo fue un comentario… pero con eso me basta**


End file.
